The Tragedy Of Mina and Sage
by Rackso
Summary: This is a Romeo and Juliet story without all the weird words. It takes place in 2001. This is a Ronin Warriors/ Sailor Moon/ DragonBall Z/ Tenchi Muyo crossover.
1. Character Guide

The Tragedy of Mina & Sage ****

The Tragedy of Mina & Sage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But life would be a lot easier for me if I did. Anything I do with them is not from the shows. And I can't be held responsible for their actions.

****

Author's Note: When the people use their powers, for example the Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors, they don't transform. They just use their powers. The only time they "transform" is when they are at a costume party.

****

Character Guide:

Sage's Family: The Date's

Kayura: Mom

Dais: Dad

Cye: Cousin

White Blaze: Family Pet

Michelle: Friend of the family

Ryoko: Friend of the family

Rowen: Friend of the family

Tien: Friend of the family

Mina's Family: The Aino's

Amara: Mom

Darien: Dad

Trunks: Cousin

Bulma: Aunt

Amy: Nurse

Yulie: Nurse's Assistant

Lita: Friend of the family

Cale: Friend of the family

Ayeka: Friend of the family

Piccolo: Friend of the family

****

Other Characters

Tenchi: The Eligible Rich Bachelor

Yosho Masaki: Mayor

Kento: Mayor's Son & Sage's Best Friend

Ryo-Ohki: Mayor's Pet

Sasami: Mayor's Secretary

Molly: Sage's old girlfriend

Melvin: Molly's Friend

Mia: Psychiatrist

Anubis: Priest

Sekhmet: Drug Dealer

Raye: Girl in red dress at the party.

Serena: Playboy Bunny (Stop thinking nasty, not that kind of Playboy bunny)

Yamcha: The Leader of the Police

Ryo: Sage's New Roommate


	2. Begining

Two households, both alike in dignity, __

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Tokyo where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadventure, piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife,

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,

This Fan Fic's lovers are Mina and Sage.

The which if you with patient ears attend

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

The Story:

Dancing at a nightclub, four Dates are enjoying a night of celebration. When all of a sudden four Ainos interrupt them. They spot each other instantly, and things start to get ugly. "Well, well, well, look what we have here guys." Ryoko taunts. "Some trashy Ainos have decided to crash our celebration bash."

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Piccolo retorts in disgust, "What are we gonna do about these…these Dates?"

"Trash 'em!" Cale.

"Rob 'em!" Lita.

"Kill 'em!" Ayeka.

"Well there you have it. I kinda like all three responses." Piccolo replies.

"You're not taking us without a fight," Tien says bitterly.

"That's right! And if anyone's gonna die it'll be you filthy Aino's!" Rowen.

"So say goodbye to this life," Michelle begins, "And I'll see you all in hell!" With the last response the battle is underway. Innocent civilians know there's going to be trouble and decide to high tail it outta there. "Dates, draw your weapons!" Michelle directs, holding a mirror with the sign of Neptune on it. Ryoko puts her hands together and forms a sword out of pure energy. Rowen grabs his bow and an endless supply of arrows pop out of his quiver. Tien finally powers up with light and energy surrounding him.

"So you guys really do wanna fight. We thought you all were gonna chicken out." Lita laughs, then smiles evilly.

"So what are you all waiting for? Let's GO!" Ayeka impatiently cries. Ayeka rushes towards Ryoko with a metal weapon. She attempts to thrust her weapon into Ryoko's stomach, but Ryoko teleports behind her, and kicks Ayeka hard in the back.

"Oh, look at the little pathetic bimbo who can't fight!" Ryoko chuckles, and is completely off guard, so Ayeka sweeps Ryoko onto the floor. Ryoko goes down hard and her lip bleeds a little. Ayeka looks at Ryoko and is proud of her work.

Michelle is looking in her mirror and fixing her hair. Lita grows impatient, "C'mon freak. Stop messing around. I'm sure they'll make your hair look nice at your funeral." Lita holds up her hands, getting ready to attack, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Lita forms electric energy into the palm of her hand. And prepares to throw it at Michelle.

"Silly girl, you are no match for me." Lita gets really pissed off and launches her thunder ball at Michelle, "Aqua Mirror Reflector!" Michelle rotates her mirror facing Lita, and a huge stream of water flows out of it. The water reflects Lita's attack back at her, making the water charged with more power.

"AHHHHHH!" Lita hits the floor with a thud. Lita groans softly trying to regain her strength and get back on her feet.

"Everyone knows water conducts electricity," Michelle smirks.

"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen powers up his arrow and shoots it at full force towards Cale.

Cale jumps out of the way, "Black Lightning Slash!" Cale's sword is positioned high in the air. Black lightning bolts are drawn into it, and he sends them all heading strait for Rowen.

"Whoa!" Rowen dodges all except one, which comes at him from behind and that one wraps around his neck, choking the life force out of him. Rowen tries desperately to get the chain from around his neck, but it is no use.

Tien and Piccolo are locked in close combat throwing a constant barrage of punches and kicks at each other. Tien gets Piccolo by the ear and twists it so hard Piccolo stops what he's doing to scream. Piccolo gives Tien a good sock to the stomach. Tien keels over onto his knees to try and catch his breath. Piccolo kicks Tien in the face hard, and he goes down for the count. Tien jumps off the ground so fast Piccolo can't see him move. In mere seconds, Tien grabs Piccolo by his two antennae.

"Scream green man! Say uncle, say UNCLE!" Tien commands.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Piccolo bellows. Just then red and blue lights swirl and flash from outside.

"Oh no, the cops!" Ayeka gasps.

"This isn't over, we'll get you!" They all threatened together. Everyone stops fighting each other and prepares to run. The Dates head for the back door, and the Ainos go out the side entrance. The cops enter right as the last of each group leaves. The leader kicks an overturned chair across the floor.

"Damn! They got away," the leader cop says angrily. He looks at the club now in shambles, and shakes his head in disgrace. _'Yamcha, you need a vacation, all this violence is just going to lead to more trouble someday.'_ The leader cop thinks to himself.


	3. The Next Day

The next morning at Sage's house, the doorbell rings when the family is having lunch

The next morning at Sage's house, the doorbell rings when the family is having lunch. "Go and get that will you dear," Kayura asks.

"Sure thing mom," Sage gets up from the dining room table and wipes his mouth on his napkin before going to the door. He tosses the napkin on the table and opens the door. "Hello?"

"Um…here," The mail guy hands Sage a piece of paper with a red stamp on it. The mail guy clears his throat, "By order of Mayor Yoshio, you are to meet him for an important meeting at two o'clock this evening." The mail guy holds out his hand, expecting a tip.

Sage looks at him with a blank expression, "Yes what is it?"

"A tip sir," the guy requests.

"Here's a tip, get a better job!" Sage cracks up, "No here." Sage reaches into his pocket and pulls out a five-dollar bill. "Here you go, have a nice day!"

"Thank you sir, you too," the guy turns to leave and Sage closes the door.

"Who was that, son?" Dais wonders.

"Well dad, it's an invitation from the Mayor for us to attend a meeting at two o'clock this evening."

"Oh dear did you hear that?" Dais turns to his wife Kayura, "Our good friend Yoshio wants to meet with us."

"Really, we haven't seen him in ages," remarked Kayura back.

"May I be excused from the table please?" Sage asks. His parents nod their heads; he gets up and goes to his room.

Before he could get completely out of sight his dad says, "Don't forget to make sure your pet gets plenty of exercise. He's been cooped up in your room all day."

"All right dad," Sage marches up to his room and enters. He looks in his closet and grabs a leash and jingles it around, "Here White Blaze. Come on boy it's time for your walk." The large white tiger runs from the bathroom with water trickling from his mouth. "Ewe, you've been in the toilet again haven't you. I'm gonna start locking that door when I'm not here." Sage ties the leash around his collar and they head out the front door. "Bye! I'll be back soon."

Outside White Blaze wags his tail from side to side, ready to get on with his walk. When Cye comes into view from down the street, "Hey cousin, how's it goin'?" Cye yells a few yards away.

"Cye, it's good to see you still in one piece," Sage joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He's hoping to get an answer from Sage.

"Well you did get beat up pretty badly last time you were with White Blaze," Sage reminds Cye.

"Yeah, well that's only 'cause he was hungry and I just didn't feel like sharing my turkey sandwich." Cye continues, "So he just had to kick me off the chair with his hind legs, and I dropped my lunch." White Blaze strides up next to Cye and nuzzles him on his leg. "But I can't stay mad at this fuzz ball forever." Kento says while patting the tiger on the head.

Sage, White Blaze, and Cye head out and start walking. Cye is walking backward talking to Sage; "All I'm sayin' is that you don't need to do this."

"And why not?" He questions.

"Because it's not right. In fact I think it's illegal," answers Cye.

"Uh-huh…well screw you!" Sage yells defensively.

"There, that's it. I knew you could d—." Cye, not looking in front of him, bumps into a telephone pole. Sage lets out a little snicker, "Owww!" Cye rubs the back of his head in pain. "Why didn't you tell me about the stupid pole?"

"Because you were arguing with me," Cye gives Sage a puzzled stare. "Why would I tell you something to benefit your health when you're insulting my judgement."

Cye shakes his head understandingly, "Ohhhhhhh! I get it now." Cye turns around to see the pole and notices a flyer stapled to it, "What's this I see?" Cye gets a happy smile as he reads the paper to Sage, "A big costume party at 12345 Mt. Royal Court on Saturday, this week. $5.00 to get in. All who come can bring a friend, but they have to pay too."

"Ooooh a party, wonder who for."

"This ain't just any party. It's a flyer party. They post flyers all over the place and charge you to get in. They usually don't end until morning, and start at night. And I have a really good feeling about this one. My Party Sense is tingling."

"So by the look on your face, my guess is you're gonna go. Am I right?" Sage says.

"You're only half right. The paper says bring a friend," Cye looks pleadingly at Sage.

"And you expect me to go?" Sage thinks silently for awhile, "All right you've convinced me. And the good thing is that today is Saturday!" Sage looks down the street and sees a familiar girl coming towards him with a friend. "Let's hide!"

"Why?" Cye asks confused.

"Because here comes my girlfriend, Molly," Sage grins. "I don't want her to see us here." Sage drags Kento and White Blaze into a bush. Molly and her friend are passing by.

"So Melvin are you going to the party on Saturday?" Molly questions.

"I'm thinking about it Molly. But aren't you going with Sage?" Sage unknowingly grins in the bushes next to them.

"I'm gonna dump him. The only reason he's going out with me is so he can get some," Molly continues, "I need more in a relationship than just physical attraction, you know what I'm saying?"

"Sure Molly." Melvin answers uncertainly. Molly and Melvin continue their way down the street and leaves the spot where Sage, White Blaze, Cye are hiding.

They come out of the bushes, "Now I don't want to go to the party," Sage whines while brushing leaves off his shirt. "Molly's dumping me."

"And that's why you need to go, so you can find other girls better than Molly." Cye tries to cheer his cousin up, but it doesn't work.

"Molly is the best woman in my life, no one is better than her." Sage is still whining.

"Well you're coming to the party even if I have to drag you there myself." Cye's up in Sage's face, "You are gonna go there and meet some girls and talk to them and get one of them to be your new girlfriend." Concludes Cye rubbing his hands together. "Now let's go, we need to find us some costumes."


	4. Meet The Mayor

Inside Mayor Masaki's office, Kayura and Dais, along with Darien and Amara sit in front of a large dark brown wooden desk

Inside Mayor Masaki's office, Kayura and Dais, along with Darien and Amara sit in front of a large dark brown wooden desk. The chair on the opposite side of the desk was facing a large window overlooking the whole city. "Do you know why I've called you here?" Said a voice from the turned chair.

"Not really," Darien said cluelessly.

"Well…" The Mayor slowly turns around to face the four adults. When he was completely turned, he was stroking a fuzzy animal. The animal made a sort of purring noise. He reached into his desk drawer and took out a carrot. The animal's eyes brightened and glittered. "Here you go Ryo-Ohki." The animal took the carrot and started nibbling on it. "Now, it seems your two groups have been fighting last night. And might I add, nearly completely demolished a club!"

The Mayor's face was red with anger and rage. "We are aware of this Mayor, but it isn't our fault, "Dais stopped, and his wife Kayura picked up where he left off.

"Our son, Sage was celebrating his birthday, and after it was over, "She continued. "Some of the people went to the club as sort of an after party." Mayor Masaki's face grew slightly agitated. "Then _they_ came." Kayura pointed to Darien and Amara, and said it with much disgust. "They were surly going to start trouble, and look what happened."

"That's not true!" Amara leapt out of her seat, and stood up. By this time, Ryo-Ohki had finished her carrot. "We were also celebrating our daughter, Mina's birthday as well. And I guess some of our friends had the same idea."

"If anyone was lookin' for trouble, it was you Date's!" Darien yelled after his wife.

The Date's and the Aino's both exchanged insults back and forth. All the while, the Mayor's face grew more and more agitated. He slammed his fist on the desk and Ryo-Oki jumped. "That's ENOUGH!" He roared over the noise. "That's three times you've brawled in my city, and I won't stand for it any longer. Frankly, I'm tired of your ridiculous feud."

He was interrupted by a buzzer, "Mayor Masaki, your son Kento is here to see you." Reports his secretary.

"Thank you Sasami, send him in," now he gets up out of his chair, as do the others. "If this happens again, you will all be given the death penalty," Mayor Masaki opens the door; Darien and Amara go out first, followed by Dais and Kayura. "Dais, wait." Dais stops at the door, his wife goes on ahead. "Here," the mayor pulls a gift wrapped box out of his desk drawer and tosses it to Dais. "You didn't think I'd forget Sage's birthday?"

"Thanks Yosho," Dais walks out and Kento walks in.

"Dad!"

"Son!" They embrace each other in a hug, and Kento shuts the door behind him.

Sometime later at the Aino Mansion, "I'm telling you, she'll make an excellent bride," a man was walking with Darien Aino.

"I'm not just going to sign her over to you. You've got to let her fall in love with you," Darien replied. "She's my daughter, and I want to see that she's being loved, and is in good hands." Darien patted the man on the back, "Tenchi," he began. "You'll have an excellent opportunity to chat with her at the party tonight."

"Mina!" A nurse was frantically searching for her. "Mina! Where are you?" The nurse enters her room looking for her. "MINA!"

"I'm in here, Amy." Answered Mina from her bathroom.

Amy went in the bathroom and saw Mina putting on lipstick. "Mina, your mother is looking all over for you. She has wonderful news to tell you." Amy is giddy with joy.

Mina's mother, Amara, walked in suddenly, "Mina, I've been looking all over for you, "she has a smile on her face. "Nurse Mizuno, would you leave so I can talk to my daughter in private?"

"Yes, Mrs. Aino."

Amy turned around with a little frown on her face when Mina spoke, "Amy stay, I'd like for you to here it too." Amy's spirits went soaring and was jumping up and down.

"Well, guess who was just talking to your father?" Amara teased.

"Ooh! Ooh, was it Elvis?" Mina shot back sarcastically.

"Everyone knows Elvis has been dead for years," Mina just stares at her mom. "Well, it seems Lord Tenchi has come to ask for your hand in marriage. Isn't it exciting?" Obviously, Mina wasn't thrilled about this, but neither the nurse, nor Mrs. Aino noticed.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Exclaimed the nurse. "Lord Tenchi is richest, most eligible bachelor in this whole city, in the country even!" Amy let out a cry of sheer delight. He's so handsome and let's not forget rich. Oh, Mina's life is flashing before my eyes, she's so grown up."

"Umm, hello!" Mina waves her hands in front of Amara and Amy, but they're off in their own fantasy worlds. Dreaming up a life being married to Tenshi.

Amara snaps out of it. "So you are getting married, ohhh, this is sooo great." Amara hugs Mina.

"I didn't say I was getting married to anyone. Aren't I supposed to decide who I get married to or not?"

Amara paid no attention to her, and just walked out the bathroom, "Hurry up a change, it's almost time for the party!" She called back. Mina had on her mad face.


	5. Party Time

"Sage

"Sage! Sage, hurry up, you're lagging behind!" Kento was running and jumping, and Cye was close behind him.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, sneaking into the Aino Mansion like this," Sage said worriedly.

"Don't worry Sage, it's cool. This is a costume party after all." Cye chimed in.

"I know why he doesn't want to go. He's afraid of seeing Molly there. And he knows he can't score with her." Kento joked and laughed. Kento, Cye, and Sage were dressed alike, but with little differences. Kento had on orange armor, with a big horn on one side of the helmet, and a little horn on the other side. Cye had on light blue armor. On his helmet, he had a single blade sticking out of the top. Sage had a forest green colored armor on. On his helmet he had a golden piece, shaped like a 'W', or a lightning bolt, depending on which way you looked at it. They marched ever closer to the mansion. Cye and Kento had to practically push and drag Sage there.

"Everyone got their five bucks ready?" Kento held a five-dollar bill in his hand, and so did Cye.

Sage had a fake forgetful expression on his face, "Oops, guess I forgot mine, now you'll have to go to the party without me. Darn!" Sage kicked a nearby soda can, and turned around, heading for home.

"Oh no you don't. I figured you'd pull something like this so I brought an extra five for you." Kento now rushed with Cye and Sage to the door.

A big strong guy was at the door collecting money from some people ahead of Kento and his pals. "Money please."

"Oh, you're just so polite," Cye offered a smile and went in.

"Money please."

"Do you say anything else besides that." Kento handed him ten bucks. "Here you go." Kento made the smile extra wide, and Sage joined in as well. "C'mon Sage, don't make him angry." Sage and Kento got inside, but Cye was nowhere to be found. "Oh well, guess he's having a fun time."

"Where are you going?" Sage hollered.

Kento tried to sneak off without Sage knowing, "Um…um…" A girl walked by wearing a Playboy bunny outfit. "Um with her." She walked and was almost out of site because of the crowd. "I'm definitely going with her!" Kento ran.

"Now, I'm all alone." Sage decided to dance to the music. Yes he felt embarrassed by himself. But he did it anyway. He accidentally bumped into someone, "Excuse me…"

Mina was talking with Tenchi, when someone in green armor bumped into her. "Excuse me," they both said, and shared a little laugh. Mina had big pink hearts throbbing in her eyes, Sage didn't. But he had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"So as I was saying, y—" Tenshi looked around where Mina was, and now there was no one.

"Let's go somewhere a little more quieter," suggested Mina. Sage agreed and decided to follow her. They headed upstairs towards one of the many bedrooms. Sage noticed she was wearing an orange miniskirt, with a white body suit and gloves. She wore a red mask that covered her eyes, with a red ribbon in her hair.

Sage opened the door, and he heard noises coming from the room. He looked in to see what it was. "Molly!" He saw Molly and that guy, Melvin, the one she was walking with, kissing on the bed. And it looked as though they were getting on to some other things as well. Molly stopped and looked at Sage. Then she started kissing Melvin again. Sage closed the door, and Mina led him back downstairs.

"C'mon, in here," Mina now led him to a back room. "I don't know what this feeling is, my good man, but I've never felt this way before. What is this feeling?"

"I feel it to, I hope it's not gas." Sage stared into Mina's eyes, and she did the same. "I know what it is. The feeling we are feeling is love." Sage declared.

"Love? Yes that's it. We're in love with each other!" Mina took Sage's hand, "I love this feeling called love. What is your name?"

"My name is Sage. And yours?"

"Hi, I'm Mina. Yep it's Mina." Mina and Sage talked for a while when the door burst open and Nurse Amy stood there.

"Mina!"

"I am here Amy. What is it?" Mina said a bit annoyed.

"Mina, why are you in the dark by yourself? Never mind that. You mom and dad are looking for you. They're thinking of putting a homing device on you. C'mon now hurry up." Amy didn't see Sage with her.

"Will I see you again?" Sage asked.

"I don't know Sage. I only know that I want to see you again." Mina left and Sage went to find her. Sage took off his helmet and walked outside the room searching for Mina.

Mina's cousin, Trunks, was talking with his Uncle Darien when he saw a man he recognized wearing green armor. "Uncle, you see that guy in the green armor?" Trunks pointed to Sage and Darien followed in his direction.

"Yeah, so?" Darien replied.

"Don't you know who that is? It's…it's Sage. Sage Date, the son of Dais and Kayura!" Trunks was getting angry. His face boiled with rage. "I'm going to kill him right here, right now!"

Trunks started his way, "Trunks!" Trunks stopped and turned to his uncle. "Don't ruin this party tonight. I'm trying to make a good impression on Lord Tenchi," he explained. Wait another time, then you can kill him and eat his kidneys or whatever." An angry Trunks stormed off.

Sage spotted Mina with Amy. He advanced her way when Trunks came to her with Amara. He pointed at Sage and they all turned and looked. "She's an Aino," Sage backed away slowly as they were looking at him. He put back on his helmet when Tenchi got there. Mina's eyes were watery. Sage found Cye, dancing with a girl in a red cut off dress with camouflage army paint on her face, and Kento trying to kiss his playboy bunny, but she threw a drink in his face. He gathered them and they left. "We've got to get outta here." They hopped into Kento's jeep, Kento driving, Cye in the front passenger seat, and Sage in the back, and sped off.

They were a little bit down the road when, "Hey look over there!"

"Huh?" Cye and Kento looked in the direction Sage was pointing. And while they were searching the skies, Sage jumped out of the jeep, and ran away. "I don't see nothin'," Kento and Cye said. They looked back and Sage was gone. "Well I guess he's walkin' home tonight."


	6. Declaration Of Love

It took sage sometime to find where he was going, but he finally got there. "There it is," he stood outside Mina's window in her backyard. "The love of my life is in that room, I must talk to her, because I think I'm going crazy talking to myself." Sage picked up a small rock and threw it at her window. No one came, so he found another rock and threw it at the window.

Mina just came out the shower and had on her pajamas. She picked up a brush and started brushing her hair, "Hm?" She thought she heard a small tap coming from the window. Mina turned off the TV and listened again. "There it goes again." Mina went towards the window and opened it. "Hello!" Mina walked outside to the balcony. "Hello."

As she turned back to go inside a familiar voice sounded, "Mina, is that you?" She turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Sage, oh Sage, come here." Mina walked to the far edge of the balcony and Sage climbed a tree near it. Once he was high enough, he jumped onto the balcony with her. They hugged and had a short kiss. "Sage, we aren't supposed to be together. Our families are at war."

"So, let them war. We have to be together. We're destined to be together." Sage kissed her again. "Mina, I love you. I swear by the moon that I love you."

"Don't swear by the moon. I hate it. You know it leads my life." Mina continues with her gibberish, "Everyday I have to listen to the moon, and watch it pig out on the couch. It even has a talking black cat that is really annoying."

Sage just stares, then giggles. "You have a wild imagination don't you?"

"Huh? Who's imagining?" Mina wonders.

"Anyway…"

Mina stared deep into Sage's eyes, "Do you love me?"

Sage pulled back as if he were shocked, "Of course I love you, why would I be here if I didn't?"

"Well then, why don't we get married. Sssaaaaayy tomorrow?" Mina urged him on.

"Sure, why not. I'm looking forward to seeing you at the altar in your white dress," Sage starts.

"We ain't getting' no younger, we might as well do this!" Mina says.

They both join in, "LET'S GET MARRIED!!" Mina puts her hand in front of her mouth to try and stop her from giggling, Sage throws his head back and lets it all out.

"MINA! What's all the commotion?" Nurse Amy's voice could be heard from just outside Mina's bedroom.

"Just watchin' TV!" She answered back. "I'll send a messenger around 9:00 to find out where and when we shall be married. Now go before you get me grounded."

"I'll keep you in my heart always." They both kissed when Amy bursts through the door. Sage is startled and falls off the balcony and quickly scurries into the bushes. He watches Mina walk into her room and shuts the balcony doors. Sage, filled with joy and glee, runs off somewhere. And he's skipping (A/N: And Sage is supposed to be the shy one with girls ^.^).

The sun rises slowly over the horizon and a gentle breeze blows over Sage as he reaches his destination. The church. "FATHER! FATHER!" he shouts frantically looking for someone.

A man dressed in an intricate white robe, and carrying a golden staff with three rings on each side comes out of the room. "Stop shouting so loud and help me get ready for today my son." The man's brown hair swishes back and forth as he walks down the aisle of pews. "Now what is the means of all this commotion," he says as he puts on a triangularly cone shaped hat.

"Will you marry me and my lovely fiancé today?" Sage looks at him with a grin and sad puppy dog eyes.

"What do I look like? A priest?" The man looks at his clothes, "Never mind, so what were you saying? I think I'm getting old."

"I want to get married today!"

"To Molly, I hear she doesn't want you. I hope you're not forcing her." The priest pressed his lips together and continued, "I'll have to report that you raped her. Don't rape people, Sage. It's wrong. And…and not to mention nasty."

"No, no, Father. Not to Molly." Sage waves his hand dismissively, "I forgot she even existed."

"Then to whom?" Father said, gaining interest.

"To none other than Mina Aino. The daughter of Amara and Darien Aino." Father stepped back, eyes wide with shiny stuff (A/N: Don't ask me what's in his eyes, he's mystical and magical).

"You're serious? Really!?"

"Really." Sage reassured him.

"This makes me so happy, maybe you all can finally stop this useless fighting once and for all." Father put his arm around Sage, "Come. We have much to prepare for then."

At the same time, Kento and Cye were taking it easy walking on the side walk, "Where's Sage?" Kento asked, looking at the ground.

"Dunno. His dad said he didn't come home last night." Cye replied. "Me, personally, I think he's lost it."

"Hey, guys!" A voice calls from across the street." Kento and Cye look up and see Sage running across the street to greet them.

"Where the _HELL_ have you been?" Kento yells with his hands on his hips.

"Don't you know we've been worried sick about you." Cye joins in waving his index finger in the air at Sage.

"What? The phones don't work where you were?" Kento.

"You could've called mister, don't you know we were up all night crying and worrying ourselves half to death about you?" Cye.

Both Kento and Cye looked at each other and laughed hard, Sage joined in also now realizing the joke. (A/N: If they were my friends, I'd start to wonder about them.)

"I'm so happy!" Sage replied smiling.

"What for?" They both asked in unison.

"It's for me to know and for you to never find out," Kento and Cye just looked at him. Sage looked at his watch, it was nice and shiny, full of diamonds because he's rich. "Almost 8:59."


	7. The Nurse's Warning

A blue haired woman in a short ice blue miniskirt came strolling up to Sage, Kento, and Cye. A small brown-haired boy who was carrying packages accompanied her. "Hurry up Yulie, you're lagging behind." She twirled to face Kento, "I'm here to talk to him," she pointed at Sage, "I have personal things to discuss, and you all can watch my little friend." Amy turned and started walking off and Sage followed.

"Woooooo Sage, I see you're into older women now. Go get 'em tiger!" Kento and Cye both laugh and take Yulie over to the swing set at the park.

"Ma'am?" Sage said respectfully.

"If you make Mina unhappy, so help me God, I'll kill you myself. You will be surrounded by an icy mist, then frozen, then I'll take a big hammer and crush your frozen body to millions of pieces. Understand?" Sage took a huge gulp.

"Yes ma'am. I have no intentions of making her unhappy either." Sage cleared his throat, "Does she have permission to come to confession this evening?"

"Why yes."

"Then tell her we shall be married by Father Anubis later this evening at 6:00pm." Amy gasps and hugs Sage.

"This will make her so happy. You are a fine man Sage Date." Amy lets go and hugs him again. She finally lets go and her and Rini go to her light blue convertible and drive off.

"I can't stand this any longer!" Mina's walking upstairs towards her room, "She should've been back years hours ago. Oh God, what if Yulie ran away again, she knows that boy is retarded." Mina opens her door and sees someone in her little mini fridge. "AMY!!"

Amy turns around and sees Mina and smiles. Amy pulls out a little cup of red Jell-O. "There's always room for Jell-O."

Mina hops on her bed, "So, what does he say!?" Mina can barely contain her own excitement.

Amy picks up a spoon, "Can I eat first, it's been a long day, and I'm tired." Mina stares open mouthed.

"Don't let me wait, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!!!" Mina continuously jumps up and down on her bed waving her arms in the air.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you. Maybe I just want o go to sleep." Amy finished her Jell-O and spread out across Mina's bed.

"Ple-ee-eeease, tell me." Mina starts begging.

"I'll tell you if you message my feet, they hurt so bad. You know chasing that retarded boy up and down the street when he's on a sugar rush can do that to a person." Mina takes off Amy's boots and starts messaging her feet. "Ahhhhhhh, that's the spot."

:Okay, so tell me already. Or I'll have to tickle you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Mina begins to tickle Amy.

"Sage says he'll marry you at 6:00 this evening at the church by Father Anubis." Amy confessed everything to Mina.

"I got me a man! Yes!" Mina cheered. "Oh my what time is it?" Mina looked at the VCR, it blinked 4:60pm. "I got to get ready."

A nervous Sage paced back and forth at the altar. "Sage, calm down, she'll be here." Anubis said comfortingly. Just then, the doors flew wide open and Mina was accompanied by Amy. Amy was spreading flowers all over the floor as Mina walked in. Sage was smiling. "Told ya."

Mina reached the altar in front of Anubis. They each stood at each other's side as Anubis picked up a book and opened it. "Family members, friends, we are here today to honor the memory of a dear friend to all of us."

"Father, this is a wedding…not a funeral," Amy said with her hand on her forehead.

Anubis closed the book and picked up another one, "Whoops! That's the book of the dead. I need the book of the wed." He cleared his throat, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day in holy matrimony, to celebrate this man, and this woman so that they may live their lives in eternal happiness." Anubis turned a page. "Sage Date, do you take Mina Aino to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To cherish and love? To honor and obey? In sickness and in health till death do us part?"

"I do," Sage turned to Mina and looked into her eyes.

"And do you, Mina Aino take Sage Date to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To cherish and love? To honor and obey? In sickness and in health till death do us part?"

Mina replied with the same answer, "I do."

Anubis looked up at Mina and Sage, "Does anyone here have anything against these two being married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Um…Father? There is only one witness here, and I agree to this marriage." Amy set down the basket with the flowers in it on the floor.

"I'm just reading from the book. It's policy," Anubis raised his hands high into the air. "And now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sage took Mina in his arms, and tipped her over and kissed her. "Now that'll be $150." Mina and Sage both glared at him. "Just kidding." Anubis thinks to himself, _'I've never married people who didn't give each other rings. They both have so much money, and neither of them have a ring.'_


	8. Titans Battle

"That boy has problems. He keeps running off on us," Cye kicked a can into the water fountain at the park.

"Well maybe he is leading a double life. Maybe he's trying to stop a thousand-year-old demon from taking over the earth with four dark warlords at his side." Kento just thought on that for awhile. "Yeah, like that could ever happen."

"Well whatever he's doin' he's doin' it without us." Cye put his ands in his pocket, "I think we should leave. I'm getting some bad vibes right now."

"What? I know what's wrong with you, it's that Raye girl from the party the other night. The one in the red dress. She got you into all this ESP mumbo jumbo." Kento scoffed.

Cye looked in further behind Kento and saw an all black, 4-door Lexus pull up, "Like I said, we need to leave. Now."

"What are you talkin' about?" Cye grabbed Kento's head and turned it in the right direction. They saw Aino's pouring out of the car like crazy. "Oh, that's what you were talkin' about. Well let them come, this might even prove interesting."

In the lead of this Aino army was Trunks, followed by Piccolo, and Cale. "Where is he!?" Trunks demanded angrily.

"Who?" Kento shouts back as they get closer. Cye is nervous and now shaking. He tries to do everything to prevent the Ainos from seeing this.

"Sage! Where. Is. SAGE!"

"You look like you're ready for a fight. Well I'm here, fight me." Kento holds out is hands towards Trunks, "C'mon! How 'bout you!" He points at Piccolo. "Or maybe you!" He switches over to Cale. "Somebody FIGHT MMEEEEEEEEE!" Kento drops to his knees and buries his face in his hands. Trunks gets closer and slaps Kento with the back of his hand. The force sent Kento onto his butt, "Thanks…I needed that."

"I'm not here to fight you, Kento. Now where is Sage?" As if on cue, Sage pulls up in his car, and runs up to the group. "HA, there you are!"

"Uh, Trunks, how are you?" Sage begins nervously as Trunks advances towards him. "Nice day, huh?"

"Cut the idle chit-chat!" He roared. "I came here for one thing…and one thing alone: To kill your sorry—"

"Oh, you don't want to do that, after all I don't want to fight you anyway." Sage protested. "Why can't we all just be friends? How's that sound?"

"It sounds like a pathetic, cowardly, impudent—"

Sage holds his palms vertical out towards Trunks, shaking them from side to side, "Hey, now! My thing 'Manhood' works perfect. I don't know who told you bu—"

"I said IMPUDENT, not IMPOTENT!" Trunks grabs the hilt of his swords, and pulls it out from the sheath behind his back and holds it up to Sages' nose. "Now fight! And if you don't I'll have to kill you anyway." Pulls sword up over his head, "YAAAAAAH!" Sage shuts his eyes as the blade comes closer.

BANG! Sage opens his eyes, and sees that Kento's staff blocked Trunks' sword, "You won't be killing anybody today." Kento's eyes were piercing. Trunks grunted and pushed Kento back. Then ran forward with his sword ready.

"Somebody's gonna die today, and it won't be ME!" With several tactical maneuvers, Kento managed to get behind Trunks and broke his staff into three parts. He wrapped it around Trunks' neck, and squeezed hard. Trunks flailed helplessly, gagging for air.

"I-I…can't…breathe," Trunks managed to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me loosen up this for ya." Kento undid his staff and Trunks dropped to the floor, clutching his neck. He inhaled and exhaled deeply several times before standing up. Kento rearranged his staff back into one piece.

"You bastard! TAKE THIS!" Trunks gritted his teeth and sent an energy blast from his hand into Kento's stomach. Kento flew back into a nearby tree.

"Ujfdp," Kento mumbled something under his breath, and slowly got back up to his feet. "I'm okay. It's just a little scratch." Cye ran up to Kento and put one of Kento's arms over his shoulder. Kento broke away from Cye. Trunks, Cale, and Piccolo were staring at Kento staggering back and forth like a drunkard. "Noth…ing can…hurt me." He coughed up blood, and Cye turned away. The Ainos continued to stare and Sage joined in with them. "Like…I…" Cough, "said…I'm in-vince...able." Kento collapsed onto the ground near the tree and fell silent. The staff still in his hand vanished with an orange glow. The wind rustled the leaves as everyone sat quietly looking at the motionless body sprawled on the ground.

"I-I think we should leave," Cale suggested and led Trunks away by the arm. Piccolo turned and followed. Cye who was looking by now ran up to Kento to check his pulse.

"Sage…SAGE!" Sage came out of his daze, "He's dead." Tears welled up in his eyes and Sage ran over to Cye and Kento.

"WHYYYYYYY! WHYYYYYYY!" Sage took Kento's hand in his and just cupped it for a while. "He'll pay for this! HE'LL PAY!" Sage got up and headed for his car. Cye ran after him.

"You can't go and do this, Sage. You know you can't." He protested.

"Call 9-1-1, Cye."

"I'm not letting you go after him."

"I said, CALL 9-1-1! Sage pushed Cye out of the way and hopped in, started the car up, and drove off. A jungle of emotions reeled in Sage's head as he drove off in the direction that of Trunks' car. Sage ran a couple of red lights and stop signs before stopping in front of the Tokyo Tower. "Where is he?" Sage glanced in his rear view mirror, and saw what he thought was a car with the license reading 'AINOSRUL.' Sage put it in reverse and chased after the car. Sure enough Sage caught sight of Trunks' short-cropped purple hair. He also noticed that Cale and Piccolo weren't in the car with Trunks.

Sage turned the corner, taking a shortcut to block Trunks' path. Looks like 'Lady Luck' is luckily on Sage's side, because he turned another corner and saw Trunks parked at a red light. Sage grinned evilly as he sped up. He was four feet away from his opponent's car as he just started pulling forward at a now green traffic light. Three feet…two feet…one foot…BAM…CRASH…CRUNCH…SLAM!!! Sage rammed right into Trunks on the driver's side. Sage's car immediately stopped, but Trunks' toppled over twice before coming to a rest upside-down.

Sage got out of his car and calmly walked over to the turner over car. Trunks dizzy and dazed crawled out through the window. He saw Sage coming ever so closer to him, and a green light shot from Sage's palm, forming a no-dachi with a shuriken at its hilt. Trunks stood up to face Sage who was still coming forward. Trunks pulled out his sword and stood there, watching Sage. Sage stopped and there was a gap in between the two of them. Sage moved about until standing in a fighting stance, as was Trunks. They just stood there, and Sage noticed a tiny cut trickling blood down Trunks' face, but he didn't move.

Rain began lightly sprinkling down, and still they didn't move. Lightning flashed and thunder roared at the same time. (I guess that was the signal to begin.) Trunks jumped up high into the air and sliced downward. Sage rolled out of the way. Trunks got mad, clenched his fists at his side, and bellowed loudly, "YYAAHAAAAAAAA!" Trunks' hair went nearly straight up and changed from purple to bright golden blond.

Sage backed up and halted, "Take this!" Sage held up the blade of his sword near his now closing eyes. His sword shone brighter and brighter till the light blinded Trunks. Trunks stepped back and covered his eyes with the hand without the sword in it.

"Too bright." The light faded and Trunks' eyes began to adjust to the dim streetlights hanging above. Trunks frantically looked left and right, then felt a sharp pain behind him in his back. "Ah…ugh…oh…" Trunks stared down and saw the bladed end of Sage's sword sticking out of his stomach. Trunks looked forward then turned around to see Sage yank the sword back. Sage's sword began to glow a dark green color, then disappeared. Sage stepped back as Trunks first fell to his knees, then flat on his face. He twitched a little, then stopped moving all together. SSCREEEEEEAACCH!

Cye pulled up and saw what the outcome of the battle was. "Sage, get in. You have to get outta here." Cye led Sage into his car and he drove off as fast as he had come.


	9. My Baby

"My baby! MY BABY!" A light green haired woman was bending over Trunks while paramedics came and took him away in the ambulance. Cye was there, watching all of this happening.

"Bulma…I'm am so sorry for your loss. If there's anything Darien or I can do, don't hesitate to tell us." Amara walked forward and helped Bulma to her feet.

"Thanks Amara…I don't know what I would do without a sister like you." Amara led Bulma to a bench next to where Darien was standing. Darien watched as the ambulance pulled away into the street and around the corner.

"Uhhh-huh…thank you sir." The leader of the police from the nightclub walked over to Amara, Darien, and Bulma. "Do you all know what has happened here?"

"No Yamcha, I don't know what happened. I just want my baby boy back," Bulma had tears streaming down her face.

Since Yamcha and Bulma used to date in high school, he felt he should do all he could to justify everything. "Bulma…you know you could stay with me for a while. I mean just till things settle down a bit."

"Thanks Yamcha." Just then, Mayor Yosho Masaki walked up to Yamcha.

"How's the investigation going, Yamcha?"

"I'm afraid not very good sir. But I only have one more person to ask questions for tonight." Both the mayor and Yamcha went over to where Cye was leaning against a lamppost. "Cye, do you know how all this happened?"

"I do sir."

"Then tell us," Yosho urged.

"It was all Trunks' fault. Sage killed him, b-but with just cause." Amara and Darien perked up when the heard Sage's name. "Trunks killed Kento, then after being filled with revenge…Sage went to kill Trunks and succeeded. I-I tried to stop him."

Yosho then remembered having to go to the hospital to see his son…only to know he was dead. Yosho didn't know who the killer was until now. "I see." Yamcha jotted something down onto a little notepad. "Thank you Cye."

"I say he be put to death!" Sage killed our nephew…her son. These Dates are nothing but trouble." Darien spat on the ground.

"Trunks takes a life, and Trunks' punishment is death. Sage take a life to avenge my son's. There has been enough killing over your two families. I will not kill Sage…But he is no longer a citizen of Tokyo. If Sage is spotted anywhere in this city after 12:00am, he shall immediately be put to death." Yosho looked at his watch and if flashed 8:36pm.

"Alright," Yamcha walked over to his squad car, and pulled out a radio. "I want an APB on Sage Date. Bring me an SUV of a DUI taking the SAT at USC. And do all of this ASAP."

"…and that's what happened." Sage was in Father Anubis' office with Cye. "Now I find out I've been banished from Tokyo forever.

"Sounds bad." Anubis shook his head at Sage.

"I'll never see Mina again and my life will have no meaning. Guess I'll just have to end it all here and now." Sage picked up a sharp letter opener on Anubis' desk. He positioned it over his stomach ready to push it in.

"Give me that!" Anubis snatched the letter opener from Sage. SMACK! Anubis slapped Sage across the face, and Sage started rubbing his face because it hurt. The Pope himself gave this to me. And another thing: this is a place of God. I can't have you go and kill yourself here." Anubis stood up keeping an eye on Sage. "Now, let's go over the facts shall we. 1) You hate Trunks and he hated you. 2) You killed Trunks. 3) You are married to a beautiful woman. 4) When you should be dead, the Mayor has you exiled from the city." Anubis smiled, "I feel a plan comin' on." Anubis went over to a mini fridge and got out three bottles of water.

"Now, here's my plan: Go to Mina's house and do what married people do. Then in the morning you need to get the heck out of there and head over to Kyoto. It's nearby. After that I'll keep you informed via E-mail about what's going on here. When I tell you it's safe to come back, you do that and apologize to the Mayor and you and Mina go back to Kyoto where you two will live happily ever after." Anubis looked at Sage's blank stare. "You got all this?" Sage nodded. "Good."

"You are a very wise man…and strong." Sage got out of his chair and was still rubbing his cheek.

"Thank you, sir." Cye shook Anubis' hand and he and Sage walked out of the office.

"Anytime guys."


	10. Marriage Is Good

Sage woke up with his arms stretched wide, a smile on his face, and let out a big yawn. He looked over and saw Mina still sleep and with the covers up to her shoulders. _'This is what married life should be like,"_ he thought to himself as Mina stirred the covers with her legs.

Mina's eyes suddenly flashed open, and she sat up with the covers that were still held up to her shoulders. She blinked a few times, then looked at Sage. "Hello honey," Mina yawned.

Sage looked outside of Mina's window and saw the beautiful sunrise over the horizon. "Oh, poopy! I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. I need to leave now, Mina."

"What are you talking about, Sage? It's still early," Mina laid back down and brought the bed sheet down to her belly button, her chest exposed.

Sage looked at her and jumped right back into bed and climbed on top of her. "You're right, it's still early, and if I happen to get caught, so what." Sage gave a happy grin and proceeded to kiss Mina when, BAM!

The door flew open, and Sage fell to the floor with a thud. "Mina, your mother's coming to look for you! Get that man out of here before Mrs. Aino finds out he's here and then he'll be dead for sure." Wasting no time at all, Sage was standing there naked slipped on his shirt from the day before. Mina jumped out of bed, naked also, and helped him with his pants. Nurse Amy left. Mina put on her yellow bathrobe and opened up the doors to the balcony.

Sage struggled to put on his shoes and was out on the balcony. They could here Amara just outside Mina's door. Sage kissed Mina for the last time and hopped in the tree then ran into the bushes. Mina's door swung open quickly, "Mina?" Amara saw Mina out on the balcony and went over to her. "Mina, I have great news."

"Yeah?" Mina turned to face her mother.

"Well you father pulled some strings, and it seems that Lord Tenchi and you will be getting married, by this Thursday." Amara smiled at her daughter. "Isn't this great news?"

_'What's today? Oh, it's Tuesday.'_ "I don't want to get married to him. I'd rather marry Sage Date, than to get married to Tenchi!" Mina walked passed her Amara near her bed. Amy was standing there listening to the whole thing.

"WHAT!?" Amara turned around shocked. "We'll just see what your father has to say about this." Amara walked out of Mina's room and slammed the door leaving Amy inside. She walked down the stairs as Darien was coming up.

"So, I bet Mina is the happiest girl in all the world right about now, eh." Darien winked at Amara.

"No." Amara lowered her eyes, "She says she doesn't want to get married to Tenchi and will not go through with the wedding."

"WHAT!?"

"That's just what I said. She has completely undermined us." Amara and Darien head back up the stairs to Mina's room. Darien opened up the door and saw Mina sitting on the edge of her bed. Mina quickly jumped up when she heard her parents come in.

"Mina Tawachi Aino!" Darien roared furiously.

_'Uh-ooooooh, he used my whole name. I must really be in trouble now.'_

"What do you mean you won't go through with the wedding?" Darien was pacing back and forth when Amy came out of Mina's bathroom. "We give you everything: food; shelter; a life most people in this world only dream of. And you repay us by not going—" Darien cut himself off at that moment.

"But shouldn't you marry for love and not money?" Mina wiped a single tear that ran down her cheek. "I mean, you guys only raised me to increase your wealth. I bet you two didn't…don't even love each other. Never loved each other." Amara and Darien looked at each other awkwardly, then both turned around to face something else.

"This isn't about your mother and I, it's about you and your insubordination!" Darien clenched his fists tightly. Amy just stared at them. "You have to…no, you ARE going to marry Tenchi or…or, we'll disown you. And you'll have to live the rest of your life as a filthy beggar." Darien walked in front of Mina, his face only inches from hers. "Do I make myself clear?"

Without waiting for an answer, Darien stormed out of the room, "Don't you love me anymore, mom?"

Amara looked at the tears now streaming down her face, "I will have nothing more to do with you." With that she turned and walked out of her daughter's room. Amy quickly ran to shut the door quietly.

"Amy, you'll talk some sense into them won't you?" Amy stared at the floor and said nothing. "Say something to make all this pain and uneasiness go away!"

Amy lifted her head to speak, "Mina, Sage is good and all, but I think he's nothing compared to Lord Tenchi. I honestly think you should go through with the wedding, and live the rest of your life with Tenchi."

"Are these you honest feelings from your heart?"

"From the bottom of it."

"Alright then." Mina quickly cast a look outside her open balcony. Amy's face contorted to that of joy.

"You will!? You'll go through with the wedding!?" Amy clasped her hands together, Mina ner looked at her, not directly anyway. Mina asked if she had permission to go to confession to Father Anubis today, and Amy said yes. Amy had figured Mina was going to confess her sins and get an illegal divorce from Sage so she could rightfully marry Tenchi. But Mina had something else in mind.


	11. Drink My Child

Mina stood out front of the church doors. She opened one of them and slipped inside quietly. She headed over to Anubis' office. Wen she got there she found him and Tenchi talking.

"…to my delight." She had stumbled into their conversation. Tenchi turned and looked at Mina. "Hello Mina." He walked over to her. In two days we are to become husband and wife, eh!" He gave Mina a playful nudge with his elbow.

"I've had much experience at being a wife," Tenchi was confused by this remark and didn't know what to say, so he leaned in close and kissed her on the lips. Mina showed no emotion towards this act.

Tenchi walked towards the double doors leading out of the sanctuary, "Ciao! Until Thursday," Tenchi was gone now.

Mina started crying and ran into Anubis' office. "Mina, what's the matter?" Anubis said comfortingly. "Today is a nice sunny day and it's beautiful outside."

Still crying, Mina replied, "It's not that. It's just that I have to get married to Tenchi in two days or my family will kick me out. And I don't want to get married because I'm already married and in love with Sage."

"Ah, I see."

Mina's eyes were glimmering from the tears; "There is a way out of this."

"What is it?"

Mina picked up Anubis' sharp letter opener and held it at her temple, "This is my way out of this mess!"

Anubis seeing her reaction, "Give me that!" Anubis snatched the letter opener from Mina. "What's with you kids and sharp pointy objects anyway?" Anubis put the letter opener in his drawer. "Now, Mina. If you would really rather die than be married to Tenchi, I can arrange that for you." Anubis seeing Mina's confused expression explained. "I have an some stuff that'll knock you out for two days. All you have to do is drink this tomorrow, and on Thursday, everyone will find you dead. I'll tell Sage to come back to Tokyo, and we will both be there when you wake up."

"Really!" Was all Mina could say.

"Yes, now make sure no one sees you drink it." Anubis opened up another drawer and took out a vial.

"Ooh!" Mina snatched it out of his hand. "It's red, I bet it's cherry, huh."

Back at Mina's house, Amara and Darien are talking when Mina comes into the room. "What do you want?" Darien asked.

"Oh, father…mother. I will marry Lord Tenchi." Mina could barely manage to say those words.

Needless to say, Darien and Amara were extremely happy. "Are you serious!?" Amara got out of her seat and hugged Mina.

"Yes." Mina said simply.

"A wonderful day it is for us!" Darien did a little dance and was overjoyed. "I'm overjoyed!" he shouted.

"I've got it, honey!" Amara let Mina go and stood beside her husband.

"What is it, my dear?"

Amara paused for a second. "I know this is sudden, but let's have the wedding tomorrow!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Darien smiled. "I'll call everyone now, and tell them the wedding's is first thing tomorrow morning. Tenchi will be so happy."

Mina lost all color in her face. _'If the wedding's tomorrow morning, I'll have to take the stuff tonight.'_ Mina thought to her self.

"I'll notify the priest at once." Amara went to find a phone.

Later that night, "I have to do this now." Mina opened up the bottle, and drank all the liquid contained inside. "Hey, this isn't cherry!" Mina swallowed the liquid and started choking. "I…can't…breathe!" Mina passed out on her bed with the vial still in her hand.


	12. Final Act

In the morning, the priest was the first on in the room, "Good girl Mina!" Anubis took the vile and left no trace of anything. "MR. AND MRS. AINO!" Anubis yelled from Mina's room Mina's parents stored in the room, and saw their daughter laying on the bed. "I'm sorry…but she's dead." Both Darien and Amara started to cry.

Huge lines of people were walking over to the Aino Mausoleum. In the front was Mina, being carried by Piccolo and Cale. And right behind her was her parents. Cye lurked in the bushes to see what was happening. He saw Mina being carried into the mausoleum. He quickly put two and two together and ran out of there. Anubis caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye. Anubis knew he had to leave quickly, but there was no one left to perform the services, so Anubis had to stay.

Sage sat on his bed watching TV, while his roommate was on the computer. "Ryo, are you finished yet?" Sage said into the next room.

"Why? Are you waiting for an e-mail from your _girlfriend_?" Ryo mocked. "Don't worry, I'll tell you if something comes up." Ryo went back to doing whatever it is he was doing. _'That jerk has been asking me about his e-mail all day. I'm sick of it. He needs to get a life,'_ Ryo thought. A window came on the screen saying 'MAIL FOR HALO@ AOL.COM.' "That's Sage's address." Ryo whispered quietly to himself. "Well, I'll tell him later. I'm gonna finish what I'm doing first."

A few minutes later, DING-DONG!!

The doorbell rang and Sage went to answer it. When he opened up the door, he saw Cye. "CYE! How are you!?" Sage's eyes filled with hope. "Well, how's Mina? Do you have news from Anubis?"

Cye looked at the ground, "No, I don't have any news from Anubis."

"Well how's Mina then!?"

Cye looked up at Sage, and Sage sensed something was wrong. "Sage, Mina's dead."

Sage's heart sank in his chest. "No, no, she couldn't be dead. We had a plan. Remember?"

"I'm sorry man, but I saw it with my own eyes."

"Then, I'm going to go see her!" Sage got his coat and his car keys and he headed out the door, with Cye tailing behind. "I've got to see for myself."

In the house. "There, now I'm finished. Sage you got mail" The next thing Ryo heard was the screeching of tires as Sage drove off. And another car followed him.

By nightfall, Sage had reached Tokyo. Police had spotted his car and were in hot pursuit. Sage ditched his car and was now driving with Cye It didn't take long for the police to notice this. Helicopters and squad cars raced thought he streets and flew through the air looking for Sage "Cye, make a left here." Sage ordered.

"But the mausoleum is the other way."

"We have to make a stop first." Cye made a hard left and was cruising down the street. "All right stop here." Cye stopped the car, and Sage got out. He walked a little farther up the street, and was greeted by a man in a long trench coat.

"You got my money?" Said the mysterious man.

"You got the stuff?" Sage.

"Yeah I got the stuff. You got the money?"

"Yeah, Sekhmet, I got the money?"

"Hey, don't use my real name. Here." Sekhmet handed Sage something. "That stuff will knock you out in about thirty seconds flat.

Sage took the stuff from Sekhmet. Sage dug deep in his pocket and gave him the money. "Keep the change!" Sage yelled as he went back to Cye's car. "Let's roll!" Sage closed the door and Cye stepped hard on the gas. Across the street from the mausoleum, Cye stopped again, and Sage got out. "I want you to get as far away from here as you can! Be safe Cye." Sage ran across the street, and Cye went the other way. Sirens wailed as squad cars skidded to a stop in front of the mausoleum. Sage entered, just as a bullet grazed his arm. He closed and bolted the door shut. Sage looked around and saw a candle lit pathway leading towards Mina. He followed it up some stairs to where Mina lay peacefully sleep.

"Mina!" Sage's face streamed with tears.

"SAGE DATE…THIS IS POLICE CHIEF YAMCHA! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, OR WE'LL HAVE TO COME IN THERE BY FORCE." Yamcha's voice rang loudly on a speaker.

"Mina, why? Why did you have to go?" Sniff. "I love you. And soon, I shall be with you for all eternity." Sage took out some liquid that he got from Sekhmet. Mina stirred a little, but Sage didn't notice. Sage opened the bottle and in one gulp drank all the stuff inside. Mina's hand moved a bit, and her eyes began to open. As her vision became adjusted, she saw Sage. "Sage." Mina said in a weak voice.

Sage's eyes darted over to hers. "Mi…na." Cough.

"Sage!" Mina regained full consciousness. She saw a bottle in Sage's hand and took it. "You poisoned yourself?" Mina looked into the bottle. "And you didn't leave any for me?"

"Mina…I love…y-you." Sage leaned nearer to Mina. Mina pushed forward and kissed him. But Sage died in her arms.

"Sage!? SAGE!?" Mina began to cry. "Sage, how could you?" Mina held her index finger to her temple. She looked at Sage once more. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A beam of light lanced through Mina's head, and she fell limp on top of Sage.

The doors to the mausoleum flew open, and police stormed inside. Yamcha saw Mina and Sage on top of each other. "Oh my god."

Hours later, Both families were carrying Mina and Sage out in front of the mausoleum. Dais, Kayura, Amara, and Darien wept uncontrollably.

"I hope you're all happy." Yosho Masaki bellowed out to all in the vast courtyard. "I really hope you all are happy!" The mayor looked around at all in attendance. "Life for these two has ended, but you all live knowing that your stupid feuds have killed your only children. Now maybe you can put all things aside and live the rest of your lives in peace. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to visit my son at the Hardrock Cemetery. He's another casualty of this feud." Yosho walked off, then before leaving completely, he turned around. "If you ask me, you all need therapy."

__

.

A glooming peace, this morning with it brings

The sun, for sorrow will not show his head.

Go hence to have more talk of these sad things.

Some shall be pardoned, and some punished.

For never was a story of more rage.

Than this of Mina and Sage.


	13. Therapy

Six weeks later, the Ainos and the Dates were all gathered in a room, and at the head of the room was a woman with brown hair. "I am Dr. Mia Koji." The brown haired woman introduced herself. "So, I understand that you all are here to receive group therapy." Mia glanced around the room at each of and everyone's' face. "Let's begin, shall we."

"I don't even know why we're here anyway." Dais commented under his breath.

"Mr. Date, do you have something to share with the rest of the group?" Mia questioned.

"What the hell are you talking about? You act like I'm in a classroom or something." Dais countered

"Hmmm…Such hostility," Mia put her hand on her chin in a thinking position. "Maybe Dais had something to do with sage killing himself. And Amara isn't really blonde…Are you!?" Mia fiercely pointed a finger at Amara.

"What!?" Amara was taken back, "Of course I'm a real blonde."

"Really, then how come you aren't ditzy or easily confused?" Mia had a good point.

"I don't know…maybe I'm the lucky one."

"And how come Tien has three eyes? And why is Piccolo green? Maybe their freakiness drove the children insane and they killed themselves to not be insane anymore.

"Hey!" Tien and Piccolo both stood up out of their chairs, "You have no right to say that about us." Ryoko was laughing at them.

"Shut up Ryoko, it's very unladylike to laugh like a pig. Too bad you can't be beautiful like me." Ayeka reveled in hand mirror

"Give me that!" Michelle snatched the mirror out of Ayeka's hands. "It's my mirror. And you're nothing but a stupid funny looking thing anyway. No one can be as beautiful as I." Kayura cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you say!?" Ayeka was up in Michelle's face. "I'm the most beautiful person here."

Mia snickered to herself. Pretty soon, everyone was having and argument about something stupid. "Yes…YES! Fight my puppets, fight!" Mia said quietly. "You'll wreck my office, and then…I'll sue for a billion yen." Tien broke a chair on Darien's head. Ayeka and Ryoko were arguing like usual, and Ryoko sent a blast at her. Rowen and Amy were in a corner just looking at all the havoc. Mia spotted this and quickly went to work. "You stupid nerd." Mia made the best attempt to sound like Amy, and she yelled this in Rowen's ear. "You…you blue-haired freak!" Mia yelled in Amy's ear in her best Rowen impersonation.

Mia sank into the shadows. "Call me a nerd will you!" Rowen charged at Amy.

"You have blue hair too, jerk!" Amy stepped out of the way, and Rowen plowed right into Mia's desk. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Amy's blast headed strait for Rowen, but he rolled out of the way, and the blast hit the ground. The spot where Rowen had been was covered with ice.

"Supreme Thunder!" Lita shot a blast at Cale. Cale held up a big sword.

"Black Lightning Slash!" Cale's and Lita's electrical attacks hit each other, and then went strait to the spot where Amy had frozen the floor. A big hole appeared in the ground.

"My escape route." Mia ran from behind a big plant in her office and jumped down the hole. "See ya! In court that is!" And with that, Mia was gone. Nobody heard her, and they continued to fight.

CRASH!! Piccolo went through a window, but flew back inside and continued his fighting.

On top of a neighboring skyscraper, a girl and a fury animal thing were standing, looking at the destruction from Mia's office. "What should we do, Ryo-Ohki?" The girls said to the animal.

"You should stop them Sasami!" Replied Ryo-Ohki. "Transform now!"

"Right!" Sasami pulled out a wand thingie. "Juken, Juken Boken Neriseray!" With a shout of that, Sasami transformed, and she had on different clothes. "I am Pretty Sammy! Defender of happy things! Now, to stop all that fighting." Sasami hold her wand high in the air. "Juken, Juken Boken Neriseray! Super Sammy Davis Boiled Chicken!" A bright beam came out of the wand and it went strait into the window Piccolo fell out of. The beam hit everyone in the room.

"AAAAAH!" Everyone screamed.

The lights faded and everyone calmed down. Amara backed up and bumped into Michelle. Amara turned around to face Michelle. "I never noticed how pretty you are."

Michelle blushed, "Really? You think I'm pretty? You're not so bad looking yourself." Amara and Michelle locked hands and skipped out of the demolished office.

"There's something you don't see everyday," someone commented.

"Looks like my work here is done!" Pretty Sammy scooped up Ryo-Ohki in her arms, and they disappeared into thin air.


	14. Bllopers ^!^

BLOOPERS

BLOOPERS

These are some funny moments that were done during the make of this wonderful thing. I am the director, and everyone plays their own parts.

****

Mayor's Office-Take 1:

Inside Mayor Masaki's office, Kayura and Dais, along with Darien and Amara sit in front of a large dark brown wooden desk. The chair on the opposite side of the desk was facing a large window overlooking the whole city.

Yosho: Do you know why I've called you here? *Said a voice from the turned chair.*

Darien: Yes, I do. It's because of your new curtains. They're beautiful

Yosho: *Spins around in chair and puts Ryo-Ohki on the table.* Yes aren't they.

Amara: Yeah, the fine stitching, and craftsmanship on them is amazing.

Dais: Where did you get these, Sears?

Yosho: No…

Rackso: CUT!! This isn't what's in the script. *Rubs head.* Let's do it again.

****

Mayor's Office-Take 2:

Yosho: Do you know why I've called you here? *Said a voice from the turned chair.*

Darien: Not really.

Kayura: Please, you have to tell me where you got these curtains from. I need some in my room. They make me feel all happy inside.

Dais: I know what you mean.

Rackso: CUT!! Not again. You people know your lines, can we just focus here!? TAKE 3!

****

Mayor's Office-Take 3:

Yosho: Do you know why I've called you here? *Said a voice from the turned chair.*

Darien: Not really.

Yosho: Well… *Turns around in his chair and is stroking Ryo-Ohki. He reached into a drawer and took out a carrot* Here you go Ryo-Ohki. *With the carrot he also took out a piece of paper* This is the name of my interior decorator.

Darien: *Took the paper* Martha Stewart! I've seen her on TV. Thanks Yosho!

Rackso: Oh God. CUT!! Uh, let's move on.

****

Party Time-Take 1:

Mina: C'mon, in here. *Mina led Sage into a back room.* I don't know what this feeling is my good man, but I've never felt this way before.

Sage: I feel it too, I hope it's not gas. *Sage stared into Mina's eyes* I know what this is…*Sage's tummy rumbled* It is gas! *Sage did the unthinkable and cut the cheese*

Rackso: CUT!! Sage how could you… *lowers head* What did I do to deserve this. C'mon people, let's try it again.

****

Party Time-Take 2:

Mina: C'mon, in here. *Mina led Sage into a back room.* I don't know what this feeling is my good man, but I've never felt this way before.

Sage: I feel it too, I hope it's not gas. *Sage stared into Mina's eyes* I know what this is. The feeling we are feeling is love.

Mina: Love? Yes that's it, we're in love with each other. *Mina took Sage's hand* I love this feeling called love. Huh? If you ask me there's one too many loves in this scene. Who wrote the script anyway?

Rackso: CUT!! I wrote it! Gotta problem with it?

Mina: And what a lovely script it is…you should win an Oscar! Can we do it over again.

Rackso: Sure…why not. I mean, it's not like we're wasting a thousand yen each second we're in here!

*Everyone had blank faces*

Rackso: You do know that we _are_ wasting a thousand yen each second we're in here don't you? Okay, let's do it again.

****

Party Time-Take 3:

Amy: Mina! Where are you?

Mina: Right here Amy.

Sage: Will I ever see you again?

Mina: I don't know Sage. I only know that I want to see you again. Kiss me before it's too late.

Sage: huh?

*Mina threw her lips against Sage's. They stayed there a little too long.*

Amy: (Whispers) Anytime now!

Rackso: CUT!! What's goin' on here?

*Mina and Sage are still kissing*

Rackso: What's wrong with you two? You know you left a few lines out, but I didn't wanna mess with a good thing.

Sage: (Mumbles) I'm kinda stuck!

Rackso: Your mother's a duck?

Sage: (Mumbles louder) I'm kinda stuck!

Rackso: Oh. *Gets off chair and proceeds to the set.* What do you mean, you're kinda stuck? *Puts hands between both of their heads, and pulls hard. Sage and Mina come apart.*

Sage: Owww! That hurts. Mina were you wearing a retainer?

Mina: Yeah.

Sage & Rackso: Why?

Mina because I forgot to take it off.

Amy: Oh brother! *Slaps forehead and looks pleadingly at the sky*

Rackso: See now you know how I feel. And we have to finish this today.

Sage: My tongue is bleeding.

Rackso: You got your tongue caught in Mina's retainer? Mina, why did you add a kiss there, there's not supposed to be a kiss there. Sage, go clean that off…you're dripping blood all over the set.

*Sage gets up and walks away*

Rackso: Let's try the next thing.

****

Party Time-Take 4:

Trunks: *Is walking with Darien* Uncle, you see that guy in the green armor?

Darien: Yeah, so?

Trunks: Don't you know who that is? It's…It's Sage. Sage Date, the daughter of Dais and Amara!

Darien: *Eyes grow big* What, you mean my wife cheated on me with my worst enemy? And Sage is really a girl!?

Trunks: I—

Rackso: CUT!! What the hell was that? Amara doesn't cheat on Darien…Amara doesn't even do it with guys.

*Blank stares from everyone*

Rackso: Oh please like I'm the only one who knew about that. I'm only using her because no one else wanted to be married to Darien, and Serena wanted to be the bunny.

Serena: *Serena hops by in the bunny outfit.* Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!

****

Balcony Scene-Take 1:

Sage: There it is. *Sage stood outside of Mina's room in her backyard* The love of my life is in that room, I must talk to her, because I think I'm going crazy talking to myself. *Sage picked up a small rock and threw it at the window. No one came so he threw another one.*

Mina: *Mina just came out the shower and had her pajamas on. She picked up a brush and started brushing her hair.* Hmm? *Mina turned off the TV, and Mina heard a tapping sound coming from her balcony window* There it goes again. *Mina wet towards the window and opened it.* OUCH!! *Mina clutched her eye.*

Sage: Sorry!

Rackso: CUT!! Sage…did you through a rock in her eye?

Sage: On accident.

Rackso: Come here

*Sage comes towards Rackso*

Rackso: Now, let's get something strait here. Do I look like a clown?

Sage: No

Rackso: Well, all the executives will be laughing at me tomorrow if I don't get this finished! And you won't get paid. Do we understand each other?

*Sage nodded his head*

Rackso: Good.

*Sage took his place back on set. Mina picked up the rocks, and threw them at Sage. But since she couldn't see, they all missed.*

Rackso: *Stands near Mina* Are you okay?

Mina: No.

Rackso: Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?

Mina: Yes.

Rackso: WELL THAT'S TOO BAD!! *Goes back to his chair* Let's do it again.

****

Balcony Scene-Take 2:

Sage: There it is. *Sage stood outside of Mina's room in her backyard* The love of my life is in that room, I must talk to her, because I think I'm going crazy talking to myself. *Sage picked up a small rock and threw it at the window. No one came so he threw another one.*

Mina: *Mina just came out the shower and had her pajamas on. She picked up a brush and started brushing her hair.* Hmm? *Mina turned off the TV, and Mina heard a tapping sound coming from her balcony window*

CRASH!! *A rock flew threw the window*

Sage: Sorry!

Rackso: CUT!! CUT!! CUT!! *Rips out his hair* We're losing daylight, let's do the next scene.

****

Fun At The Park-Take 1:

Amy: Hurry up Yulie, you're lagging behind. *Amy and Yulie walk up to Sage, Kento, and Cye* I'm here to talk to him. *She pointed at Sage,* I have personal things to discuss, and you all can watch my little friend. *Amy pushes Yulie to Kento and Cye*

*Amy and Sage started walking away*

Kento: Woooooo Sage, I see you're into older women now. Go get 'em tiger!

*Kento and Cye both laugh, and they take Yulie over to the swings. Amy and Sage are actually saying the right lines, but Rackso has his eyes on Yulie*

Rackso: (Whispers) What are they doing?

*Sage and Amy are still talking. Kento and Cye are pushing Yulie on the swings. They push him a little too high, and a little too hard.*

Kento & Cye: Whoops!

Yulie: WEEEEEEE!! *Yulie goes flying off the swings and into a tree.* Ouch!

Rackso: CUT!! Someone, get that kid outta that tree. Good job you Amy and Sage.

****

Fun At The Park-Take 2:

Amy: Hurry up Yulie, you're lagging behind. *Amy and Yulie walk up to Sage, Kento, and Cye* I'm here to talk to him. *She pointed at Sage,* I have personal things to discuss, and you all can watch my little friend. *Amy pushes Yulie to Kento and Cye*

*Amy and Sage started walking away*

Kento: Woooooo Sage, I see you're into older women now. Go get 'em tiger!

*Kento and Cye both laugh, and they take Yulie over to the swings. Amy and Sage are actually saying the right lines, but Rackso has his eyes on Yulie*

Kento: Hey get back here!

*Yulie is still disoriented from his unscheduled flight, and he wanders into a busy street*

HONK!! HOOONK!! *A huge big rig runs right over Yulie. And Yulie is sent flying down, down, down the road!*

Rackso: CUT!! Oh no! His parents are gonna kill me for killing him. *Runs over to the big rig* Hey, driver!

*Mina came out of the driver's seat of the big rig*

Rackso: Mina! What the hell are you doing?

Mina: I'm taking my driving test. I figured since you don't need me for this scene, I thought I would fulfill my dream to become a trucker.

Rackso: Oh… Well first of all, don't fulfill anything while we're shooting this. And that's all (Thinking) I wonder can we do the scene without him…No! We started with a little kid, and we'll end with a little kid. (Out loud again) RINI! Take Yulie's place.

*Rini comes on the set*

Rackso: No one will be able to tell the difference. Let's just finish this scene where Mina drove the truck in. Rini, go stand by the swings, and don't touch anything. Mina…get that truck outta here.

Mina: Kay! *Mina hopped in the driver's seat, and started the truck. She drove down the rode*

*Amy and Rini got into there, convertible and drove off*

KA-BOOOM!! *A fiery explosion happened. Mina came back a few minutes later and was covered in black smoke and her hair was on fire.*

Rackso: Someone wanna put that out? Thank God we finished this scene before that happened.

****

The Potion's Ready-Take 1:

Mina: *Mina is sitting in her bed* I have to do this now. *Mina popped open the bottle and started to drink* Oh god! *Spits out all liquid, and through up on the sheets* This is horrible! *Throws the bottle on the floor*

Rackso: CUT!! Now what the heel—

Mina: Oh man what is that stuff!?

Rackso: What's wrong? *Buries head in hands and starts to cry* Why me! Why me! I knew I should have become a dentist like mother wanted—but no I had to be a director. What's WRONG MINA!

Mina: This stuff tastes nasty. *Mina hopped out of the messy bed*

Rackso: Kento!

Kento: *Runs on stage* Yeah boss?

Rackso: What happened here? I told you to fill up the bottle with juice.

Kento: I did fill up the bottle—but not with juice.

Rackso: Then with what? *Thinks for a second, and sees Kento blush* Oh God…no you didn't. You did. You nasty son of a…of a…of a turtle! Yeah, you heard me a turtle!

Kento: I'm sorry, but I couldn't find the bathroom in time, and I didn't just wanna go somewhere on stage.

Rackso: Don't—Just save it. Ooh I just don't know what I should do to you! Vegeta! Please fill this up with something drinkable.

Vegeta: *Takes the bottle out of Rackso's hand* What do I look like a messenger boy? *Mumbles things as he walks off*

Rackso: Lita, please change these sheets on the bed.

Lita: Right away sir.

*Hours later*

Rackso: Now let's do this again.

****

The Potion's Ready-Take 2:

Mina: *Mina is sitting in her bed* I have to do this now. *Mina popped open the bottle and started to drink* Hey, this isn't good! Whoa! *Mina started dancing on her bed*

Rackso: CUT!! Vegeta! What did you give her!

Vegeta: *Points to the empty coffee pot on the table*

Rackso: Why?

Vegeta: I wasn't about to walk around and get something to drink for this bimbo. I'm no slave…I'm a prince!

Rackso: Prince my—

Kento: Ask him about the bet.

Rackso: Oh yeah…you are my slave 'cause you lost the poker game.

Vegeta: Damn! I thought you forgot.

Rackso: This "bimbo" as you say has to sleep, or act sleep for two days, she can't do that if she's hyped up on coffee! Chimps…I'm working with chimps! No chimps would do a better job than you guys. *Takes another bottle from his pocket* I'm gonna go fill this up.

Mina: Look at all the pretty birds.

Amy: Mina, we're inside a studio, and there aren't any window in this part of it.

Mina: Really…but I could've sworn I saw some birds.

Rackso: *Walking off* If you want something done right…you gotta do it your self. *Comes back a few minutes later.* Here Mina! *Gives Mina the bottle* it's cherry flavored.

Mina: Really!?

Rackso: Uh…yeah.

Trunks: I thought you don't want her to be hyper. SO why are you giving her some cherry flavored juice.

Rackso: I didn't, it's water with sleeping pills and food coloring.

****

The Potion's Ready-Take 2:

Mina: *Mina is sitting in her bed* I have to do this now. *Mina popped open the bottle and started to drink* Hey, this isn't cherry! *Mina swallowed the liquid and started to choke.* I…can't…breathe! *Mina passed out.*

****

The Final Act-Take 1:

Yosho: *Standing in front of the mausoleum* I hope you're all happy! I really hope you all are happy. Life for these two has ended.

Lita: Who wants some brownies!?

Yosho: And Lunch has begun.

*Everyone on and off stage, even Mina and Sage, went to get some of Lita's fresh brownies.

Rackso: CUT!! Lita, why? This is the end part where everyone is supposed to be sad.

Lita: I just felt like making brownies, that's all. Do you want some?

Rackso: No! What I want is for this movie to be over so I can get paid and retire.

Lita: Are you sure?

Rackso: YES!! But those do smell pretty good. Fine!

Lita: *Lita gave Rackso some brownies and a glass of milk* Now, isn't that better?

Rackso: Much better. Now back to work.

****

Final Act-Take 2:

Yosho: *Standing in front of the mausoleum* I hope you're all happy! I really hope you all are happy. Life for these two has ended. but you all live knowing that your stupid feuds have killed your only children. Now maybe you can put all things aside and live the rest of your lives in peace. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to visit my son at the Hardrock Cemetery. He's another casualty of this feud.

Lita: Stop harassing me! I ran out of fudge I can't make you anymore brownies.

*Lita and Kento ran on set and through he crowd of people.*

Yosho: Uh, son! You're alive! But how?

Rackso: CIUE!! *Chokes off a mouth full of brownies, reaches for the glass of milk and drinks it all.* Kento! You're supposed to be dead! Why are you here!?

*Kento and Lita look where they are*

Kento: Oh, I didn't know we wandered on stage. Sorry man.

Lita: Yeah, sorry.

Rackso: I forgive you Lita.

Kento: What about me!?

Rackso: You're dead, like I'd spend my time talking to a dead guy.

****

Final Act-Take 3:

Yosho: *Standing in front of the mausoleum* I hope you're all happy! I really hope you all are happy. Life for these two has ended. but you all live knowing that your stupid feuds have killed your only children.

Mina & Sage: Oww!

*The people carrying them dropped them hard on the floor*

Rackso: Cut! Please people, this is one of the last scenes. Can we get it right?

****

Final Act-Take 4:

Yosho: *Standing in front of the mausoleum* I hope you're all happy! I really hope you all are happy. Life for these two has ended. but you all live knowing that your stupid feuds have killed your only children. Now maybe you can put all things aside and live the rest of your lives in peace. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to visit my son at the Hardrock Cemetery. He's another casualty of this feud. If you ask me, you all need therapy. *Walks off*

*Everyone walks off*

Serena: BUNNY! BUNNY! BUNNY! BUNNY! *Serena hops on set with her bunny costume, then hops away* BUNNY! BUNNY! BUNNY! BUNNY!

Rackso: You are a special child aren't you? We'll just edit that out later. Narrator, say your poem, then we're doing the next scene. And after that, I can go stand in front of a train.


End file.
